Once Upon a Time
by CrazySkittles
Summary: Once upon a time, a man named Tony fell in love with a woman named Ziva." Tiva for now, eventually FamilyTiva
1. Prologue: Kaila

_**Disclaimer: Only Kaila is mine**_

_**Prologue: Kaila**_

"Look, Mommy! Look what I did in school today!" Kaila cried, tumbling out of the car, waving a sheet of paper in front of her. "Look!" she said again, pushing some dark curls out of her face, revealing her striking green eyes.

"Hello, baby girl," her mother greeted her, taking the paper gently from her daughter's small hands. She read it over quickly, smiling when she reached the end.

"Did she show you this?" she asked, holding it out to her husband, who was gathering both his backpack and his daughter's from the backseat of the car.

He nodded. "Sweet, isn't it?"

"Yes." she looked down at Kaila. "This is a beautiful story, Kay."

"Thank you, Mommy!" the little girl grinned, grabbing her father's hand and wrapping her other arm around her mother's legs.

_Once upon a time, there was a man named Tony. He worked at NCIS. One day, a woman, Ziva, went to NCIS. Tony and Ziva fell in love, got married, and had a little girl, named Kaila. The end._

_**During the premiere? This is basically what I was doing: -squeal- -gasp- -yelp- "What? What's happening?" (my sister) -squeal- -contented sigh-**_

_**This idea came to me...while I was in English class, listening to someone read a paper on why they would turn into a turtle. **_

_**Now, this does give quite a bit away for future chapters. But I liked starting the story out this way.  
**_


	2. Chapter One: Whatcha

_**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine**_

_**Okay...this might be a little confusing. This is set *before* the prologue, which is kind of the purpose of a prologue, but I am not one to do things normally. Anyway. Review, please!**_

_**Chapter One: Whatcha**_

"Hey, Zi, whatcha doing tonight?"

"Whatcha?"

"I, actually, have a date," Tony announced proudly.

McGee snorted from his desk. "Of course you do."

"And what is little McGee—"

"Enough!" Ziva cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Tony, I was asking what 'whatcha' meant. You did not have to go off on a redgent and tell me your social plans."

"Tangent, Ziva, and 'whatcha' means 'what are you.' As in, 'what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh. I, also, have a date," Ziva answered, smirking slightly. Tony's face faltered for a second, so fast Ziva couldn't be sure it had happened.

"_Real_ly?" he grabbed his backpack off the ground and hooked it over his shoulder. Ziva only looked up at him, grabbing her own backpack and following him out of the bull pen.

McGee shook his head, and opened an IM to Abby.

_TMcGee: T & Z so like each other._

_***_

"You should have seen your face when I told you I had a date tonight, Tony," Ziva said, pushing the elevator button.

"Yeah, well...we said that I would ask you what you were doing; I would be going on a date, and you would be staying late at the office doing paperwork!" Tony complained.

"Tony, you must let me have a little fun. Improvising, yes?" Ziva said slyly, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened.

"If we want this"—Tony gestured from him to Ziva—"to stay a secret, you can't do that!" Ziva just stared pointedly at Tony, and tilted her head at the man who had stepped into the elevator behind Tony, who just happened to be the man who was always in the men's room whenever Ziva followed Tony in there—which, now that they were "together," was quite often. Tony only wrinkled his nose and pouted, and the rest of the elevator ride was silent.

"Damn Agent John Doe," Tony growled under his breath as they stepped off the elevator. Ziva laughed, leading the way towards the parking lot.

"Agent John Doe?"

"Yeah. We don't know his name." Tony explained, like it was obvious. "So, Miss David..." he started, changing the subject, "who's the lucky guy who gets to take you on a date tonight?"

"I think you know, Tony," Ziva said, pulling Tony by the hand into a small alcove near the parking lot.

"Can I have three guesses?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the right and smiling. Ziva hit him on the shoulder. "Hey!" he whined.

Ziva shook her head a little, and slid up gently on her toes until she could look Tony in the eye. They stared at each other for several seconds.

Then Tony's lips crushed down on Ziva's. Ziva moaned slightly, stretching up more on her toes and wrapping her arms around Tony's neck.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Both smiled, swinging their arms between them as they walked towards the car.

***

Special Agent Gibbs stood by the window that looked over the parking lot.

"What's up, Boss?" McGee asked from behind him as he gathered his things.

"Nothing, McGee...just enjoying the view."

"Um...it's a parking lot, Boss."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, night, Boss," McGee said, walking away towards the elevator.

"It's not just a parking lot to the rest of my team, McGee," he said under his breath as he heard the _ding_ of the elevator.

After watching Tony and Ziva get into the same car and drive away, Gibbs went down to Abby's lab.

"Abs?"

"Gibbs!"

"I need to see the security footage from all the cameras that have a view of the parking lot."

"Oh my God. Did someone die in the parking lot? Is it someone I know? It isn't—"

"Abby."

"Right. Security footage. It isn't someon—"

"Abs!"

Abby pushed a few keys, her fingers flying.

"Oh. Oh my _gosh_!" Abby cried. "Look, Gibbs! Look! That's _Tony _and _Ziva_! In the NCIS _parking lot! Kissing!" _Abby was bouncing on her toes now.

"Print some of the shots where you can see the faces."

Abby obliged, but it wasn't until the first pictures were already out of the printer before she realized something. "Gibbs? What are you gonna—Gibbs! You can't use those against Tony and Ziva! Gibbs!"

The only thing Abby heard in reply was the _whoosh_ of the door closing behind her silver-haired fox.


	3. Chapter Two: Rules

_**Disclaimer: still not mine =(**_

_**Chapter Two: Rules**_

Tony's phone beeped. Then beeped again. And again.

"Agh!" Tony groaned, leaning over Ziva, who was draped across his lap, to reach his phone.

_AScuito: Tony. G knows about u & Z. _

_AScuito:Hes really mad!_

_AScuito: You broke rule 12 & didnt tell me???_

"Abby," Tony moaned.

"Um, no. Ziva." Ziva commented. Tony smacked her lightly on the shoulder, Ziva turned and glared at him.

"Sorry." Ziva only raised her eyebrows. "But...Gibbs knows. About us."

Ziva's hand flew up to her mouth. She turned over again so she was lying on her stomach, reached for a pillow, and covered her head. A muffled groan came from her general direction.

"C'mon, Zi, he's not going to come to my apartment or anything. We just have to wait until tomorrow. We can pretend that we don't know he knows."

"No, we cannot."

"Yes, we can!"

"You cannot lie to save your life, Tony," she answered, raising the pillow slightly.

"True. Whatever. You wanna stay here tonight? We can watch movies!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but nodded.

***

Gibbs walked into the bull pen, saw David and DiNozzo, and jerked his head towards the elevator.

Ziva and Tony shared a glance, then slowly got up and followed their boss.

McGee smirked.

"You two got something to tell me?" Gibbs got right to the point, flipping the emergency brake. Tony looked at Ziva quickly.

"Uh...what do you mean, Boss?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, DiNozzo?"

"Hey, Boss, if this is about that time last week when I spilled your coffee and then she spilled the second cup..." Tony trailed off as Gibbs pulled something out of his back pocket.

"This isn't about the coffee, Tony," he said, shoving a piece of paper towards him.

When he gasped, Ziva pushed off from where she was leaning against the elevator wall. "Oh," was all she said. Tony stared at her incredulously.

"Really, Tony, we knew that he knew. This is not that bad, no? I, personally, am surprised it took this long—"

"How long?" Gibbs interrupted.

Tony held out three fingers against his leg, hoping Ziva would get the hint.

"Three months," he said, at the same time Ziva answered, "three weeks."

Gibbs threw his hands up, exasperated. He then glared at each of his agents in turn.

"Go ahead, Tony," Ziva said, patting his arm and smiling.

Tony sighed. "Seven months."

Gibbs gave them both a very hard slap on the back of the head.

***

When Gibbs, Tony and Ziva came off the elevator, Abby was sitting on top of McGee's desk, looking very impatient.

When the three got closer, they could hear her prattling on: "Really, McGee, I wouldn't put it past Gibbs to kill them! What were they thinking? Actually, Ziva _might_ be able to hold him off, but not Tony. He's too much of a wimp, and too scared of Gibbs—and if Tony and Ziva really _are _together, then Tony might do _anything _to protect her! How romantic! But what if they aren't together? I mean, did you see the pictures, Timmy? It could have been a one-time thing."

"Abby."

"And then, of course, if they are together, Gibbs will be mad. Like, really mad. Rule twelve!"

"Abby."

"We have to think of celebrity names for them, Tim! Do you like Zony or Tiva? Or Taz? Zat?"

"_Abby."_

"Gibbs! You didn't kill them!" Abby whirled around, glancing quickly at Gibbs before walking over to Tony and Ziva. She punched them both on the arm.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

***

When Gibbs went up to see the director, Abby bombarded the duo with questions.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? How long?"

"Whoa, Abs, slow down. One. We didn't tell anyone because we weren't sure if it would work—" Tony began.

"And we did not want this"—Ziva gestured towards Abby—"to happen." Ziva cut in.

"Two." Abby's head swiveled towards Tony; McGee stopped pretending to type. "Seven months." Abby clapped her hands.

At that moment, Gibbs walked back into the bull pen. "You two. I've got some rules for you."

"Gibbs, no, you can't break them up! They've just gotten together!"

Gibbs gently put a finger over Abby's lips. "I'm not going to break them up, Abby."

"You're not?" Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee chorused.

"No. But," Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva carefully, "Rules."

Both Tony and Ziva took deep breathes.

"One. Keep it out of the office."

"Boss, that's what we've been doing for seven months—"

"Two," Gibbs continued, ignoring the interruption. "One of you hurt the other one, I hurt you."

"Is that all?" Ziva questioned.

"For now." Gibbs then looked both directly in the eye, and added quietly, "Good luck."

_**I'm very proud of myself for getting this done today. One, it's homecoming weekend and everything is insane, and two, I have a sprained pinky from playing football and it's taped to my 4th finger. Who knew pinkies were so important?**_


	4. Chapter Three: Surprise!

_**Chapter Three: Surprise!**_

Tony and Ziva had been dating for nine months now. After the initial shock had worn off and the gossip had died down—"hey, Jack, did you hear about Gibbs' Tony and Ziva?"—the couple had been able to go about their days normally. Gibbs would occasionally yell at them for breaking rule number one, not specifying if it was Jenny's "never screw your partner" or Gibbs' "keep it out of the office." Regardless, Tony and Ziva usually didn't listen, earning them both more head slaps than usual.

The day after their nine-month anniversary, Ziva told Tony that she had news for him. She probably shouldn't have mentioned it with McGee, Abby and Gibbs in the room, because McGee's eyes widened, Abby jumped off McGee's desk and squealed, and Gibbs eyes bore into Ziva's.

"Go," he told them, waving his hand toward the elevator, "it's a slow day." As they walked off, he added to McGee and Abby, "And we all know what she has to say anyway," causing Abby to clap her hands.

"Tony, I," Ziva began slowly, "I...do not know how you are going to take this."

Tony stood in the elevator, against the wall opposite Ziva.

"What is it, Zi? You're okay, right?"

"Oh, yes, Tony, I am fine," she said, smiling slightly. "But...I," she continued, biting her lip, "I'm pregnant?" she finished in a rush and a quiet voice.

Tony was silent for twenty three seconds. Ziva had been counting slowly in her head.

When she got to thirty, Ziva reached to flip the emergency switch, saying, "I knew you would not like the news, I should have been more careful, this whole thing was—" she rambled.

Tony's hand grabbed Ziva's. And then, a grin lit up his whole face. "Really?"

Slowly, Ziva's eyes met his. "Yes, Tony," she almost whispered.

"But, Zi, that's...that's great! A little DiNozzo?" he wrapped his arms around her. "How long have you known?" he whispered into her hair.

"A few days," she admitted, relieved. "I did not know how to tell you," she confided.

"Oh, Ziva...I love you."

"I love you, too."

When Tony and Ziva came out of the elevator, hand in hand, Gibbs was sitting at his desk, and McGee was standing next to Abby, where she had pulled two office chairs together and was dangerously trying to bounce from one to the other.

"So," Gibbs began, taking off his glasses. "When's it due?"

***

Down in Abby's lab later that day, Abby was more excited than the parents-to-be. "Are you guys going to get married now?"

_I hope so, _Ziva thought.

_Hell yes! _thought Tony.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

_Either_.

_Boy._

"I'm going to start planning your wedding now."

_Oh, no._

_Great._

"Wait, you guys are living together now, right?"

_Yes, _Ziva thought, grinning.

_Just for five months, but you can go on believing that it's been three, Abs._

"What are you going—"

Abby was interrupted by Ziva, running to the garbage can and throwing up loudly into it.

"Zi!" Tony followed her quickly, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing her back gently.

Abby hummed sympathetically and wet a small towel, handing it to Tony so he could wash her face.

"Get used to it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, walking through the sliding doors with a Caf-Pow!. "You'll be doing that for the next three months."

Tony looked at Gibbs in horror as Ziva threw up again.

_**A/N: Please, review. Tell me what you like, don't like, what you'd like to see, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_


End file.
